yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Energy System
The Powers Within " The power within... release it..." ssj2_gohan___full_power__animation__by_2d75-d4wkah6.gif Ichiryuu_demonstrating_Appetite_Energy.png The purpose of martial arts training is to push one's physical condition so that they become stronger. And inhistory, with every Martial arts story created, fact or fiction. Chi, Ki, Energy, Chakra or life force plays a Major role. In YMRP, we convert our energy systems of those well-known factors from video games like, Street fighter, Tekken, Yakuza, and even Dragon Ball Z. When we mention this inner power, or life force. I do not mean, the ability to fire blast from your hand, or create a spirit bomb or something. But in the since of unlocking your TRUE potential as a Martial artist. Only those with the level of 5 and 4 with combat can truly utilize these skills. The ways of using Chi, Or Ki can be explained in a multitude of ways and options… and within the YMRP if you truly want to be a master of Energy fighting, or Chi fighting then you must train every day. And even so, with every inner power there is a cost. If you were to use this type of fighting too many times within a fight, then you’ll surely pass out. People can only have ONE… Energy source. Those that use the super solider serum, will not be permitted to have a energy. Due to the super solider serum being ‘inhumane’ or ‘impure’ it would disrupt ones ‘life force, or rather soul.’ Everyone typically in the RP who arent affilated with bio-enhancments. Will have a Hadou alligenement listed below. Nanomachines also dirupt chi, and so does being a cydroid or a cyborg. Nanites can mix with chi but thats it. Nanites have no electro-signal receptors that link to the nanomachine system. Meaning they cannot be manipulated. Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong substances. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspecs. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi.. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will *.Power Manifestation:Become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Soul-Bound Weapon: Gain powerful weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang.Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. Users are able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, they gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power. However, the user's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil. However, in return for what has been lost, the user becomes a powerful force to reckoned with. *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. *Feral Mind: User's are able throw themselves into a murderrous frenzy of rage. *Tranquil Fury: Those who are in tune with their dark chi are able to channel their rage without the loss of control. *Killing Instinct: Users posses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so. *Supernatural Condition: The user's physical attributes are increased to incredible levels to the point where they are able to survive most most intense of situations. *Enhanced Combat: One's physical combat skills are increased, allowing them go up to par with beings that posses equal or superior fighting skills. *Enhanced Durability: The physical body of the user is able to withstand intense damge. *Enhanced Strength: The user possesses increased strength that allow them to destroy there surroundings. *Dark Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. *Demonic Empowerment: User's are able to gain power from demonic forces, allowing them to match the strength of demons. *Flight: Use one's dark chi in order to fly. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user becomes stronger when they feed on negative emotions such as despair, anger, or hatred. *Negative Energy/Dark Element Manipulation: Due to the tainted chi, the user is able gain connection to dark elemental forces and evil energy. *Demonic Energy Manipulation:Users are able to control powerful demonic energies. *Energetic Pressure: The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. *Evil Aura: The user's evil chi is able to give a powerfully malicious aura. *Mystic Martial Arts: One can channel their chi into their physical combat skills. *Elemental/Energy Combat: User's can channel their dark chi in order to increase the effectiveness of their attacks. Satsui No Hadou tumblr_n79porQm5Q1soi07vo1_400.gif 10860035_647972611991414_297997593_n.jpg there_can_only_be_one_satsui_no_hado_by_rookie66-d4ourj2.jpg The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Chikara No Hadou tumblr_mveb8f8BZa1r4zugco1_500.gif tumblr_lnz0b2xHrp1qedhpm.gif 26-1024x575.png The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Twilight chi Kingdom_Hearts_Dark_Sora_by_Billysan291.jpg Anti_Sora___Consumed__by_shirononekojin.jpg Anti_Sora_by_Dragonspaz.jpg User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Spiritual Energy' ' 7AB.gif ' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: Common Abilites for Hadou Users 'Pusshu Bakufū ( Push blast)' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. Only people with a 3.5 or higher in Chi manipulation can use this and first has to be taught by a Hadou Master such as Densuke Mifunae, Keyth Tasanagi, Lord Kaguya, or Ven Levesque. *Able to send this various waves and blast. *Can only use 3-4 blast a post anything over voided *Warning! If Keyome begans to charge this technique, depnding on how many post he has it, will determine just how powerful said force will be for the attack. 'The Four Principles of Chi ' ' Chi.png '''The Four Principles of Chi (カイの4つの原則) are the four basica and subconcious principles everyone has to learn in order to manipulate chi. These principles are manditory, but common knowledge to all Hadou masters. They aren't normally taught anymore, due to the fact that in the generations that have come, these principles are imbeded into genetics as "natural feelings" howver they do exsist. When chi was first being modernized, humans came up with a system to categorize it, and organize it, as to use it to their whims and make it easier to understand step by step. 'Horyu' Once a person has had their Chi nodes opened, they must learn to keep their Chi from leaking away from their body. ''Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. Having a shroud of Chi surround the body is the most basic defense against the chi based attacks from other users of Chi. Horyu maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Horyu. This is something every chi user learns to do at base. 'Kakusu' While Horyu allows a user to keep Chi from leaking away from their body, Kakusu (Hide) stops the flow of Chi from their body altogether. By closing all of their Chi nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their Chi like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own Chi, they are more sensitive to the Chi of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Chi from noticing them. Kakusu can also be used to relieve fatigue, since it forces the body's external layer of Chi to be fully contained within. However, since Kakusu involves shutting off one's Chi, it can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any Chi attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Chi could do massive damage. In essence this is what Keyth Tasanagi and Zetsui Ryukiri base their Stealth chi off of. 'Tenkai' (Expand) is a direct application of Horyu. Since a user is capable of keeping Chi from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more Chi around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Tenkai focuses on outputting a high amount of Chi and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and in of it. If Horyu is considered to be purely defensive, then Tenkai typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical Strength and durability and provides a large pool of Chi for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. 'Ban' (Release) is the release or transmission of one's Chi so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Ban is one's personal expression of Chi that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Chi Ability). A good Ban should reflect a person's own character; one can never truly master Chi if they only copy other people's abilities. Basically this is a label for what a “chi technique” is like a push blast or a wave of fire. ''Advanced Usage *Shūchū (Concentrate) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Chi-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their Chi into one specific body part. Shūchū increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Shūchū is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Chi-user to see Chi and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Chi objects hidden by In). This includes other peoples aruas, and enhanced vision which is really good for finding people who use Kakusu or *Kieru (Vanish) is an advanced form of Kakusu used to almost completely conceal one's Chi. However, unlike Kakusu, In does not require the user to stop their Chi flow, but hides it instead, making this technique perfect for launching a sneak attack or laying traps. In can be countered by using Shūchū in the eyes or through Enkei *Enkei (Radius) Chi usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body, but Enkei is when one extends their Tenkai so that their Chi extends further than normal, then uses Kakusu at the same time to give shape to the Chi, usually a sphere. Someone using Enkei can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. This is the founding advanced technique that the Seikuken was stemmed from but without the reaction time portion. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Chi-user to constantly deploy so much Chi. Those who master Enkei are typically able to extend their Enkei to a circle of a 50m radius. There are extordinary examples of people who have more radius such as Akira Tetsu, or Kin Tasanagi *Ken (Fist) is an enhanced version of ''Shūchū in which all of an individual's Chi is concentrated into one particular body part. Kakusu is used to completely stop the flow of Chi in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Chi-users as an offensive technique (a Ken-punch would carry all 100% of your Chi with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Chi-user is generally not a good idea. Ken results in one's Chi creating a high-pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being ground. This is a basic chi technique that first timers usually learn when first developing chi usage. 'Basic Chi Categorization' Chi is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. A Chi from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of chi continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their chi entirely, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy keeping them alive, which would be fatal.Chi in the usual sense, is physical energy used to enhance the physical body through marital arts and high intellect. This has been common knowledge to all chi users and physical practioners. What has also been common knowledge is the fact that regardless of light haou, dark hadou, or any form of energy, it all usually breaks down into five basic categories that completely show the individual capabilities of chi and it's usges. This is often disregarded ,as most chi practioners who master the art can preform these abilties all at once and with much added finess. However any true chi user will study the basics, and understand how it works. This study is espcially useful for newer generational users of the art, who will in turn learn to master one of these to their fullest extents. There exsist five different aspects of chi manipulation: Physical, Mental, Alteration, Destruction, and Fortification Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Mandarins/Life Energy 'Atoms' " On earth, there are billions, trillions of molceular cells and matter that make our planet as a whole. One of these things being something known. As An Atom. The atom is a basic unit of matter that consists of a dense central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of negatively charged electrons. The atomic nucleus contains a mix of positively charged protons and electrically neutral neutrons (except in the case of hydrogen-1, which is the only stable nuclide with no neutrons). The electrons of an atom are bound to the nucleus by the electromagnetic force. Likewise, a group of atoms can remain bound to each other by chemical bonds based on the same force, forming a molecule. An atom containing an equal number of protons and electrons is electrically neutral, otherwise it is positively or negatively charged and is known as an ion. An atom is classified according to the number of protons and neutrons in its nucleus: the number of protons determines the chemical element, and the number of neutrons determines the isotope of the element. Chemical atoms, which in science now carry the simple name of "atom," are minuscule objects with diameters of a few tenths of a nanometer and tiny masses proportional to the volume implied by these dimensions. Atoms can only be observed individually using special instruments such as the scanning tunneling microscope. Over 99.94% of an atom's mass is concentrated in the nucleus, with protons and neutrons having roughly equal mass. Each element has at least one isotope with an unstable nucleus that can undergo radioactive decay. This can result in a transmutation that changes the number of protons or neutrons in a nucleus. Electrons that are bound to atoms possess a set of stable energy levels, or orbitals, and can undergo transitions between them by absorbing or emitting photons that match the energy differences between the levels. The electrons determine the chemical properties of an element, and strongly influence an atom's magnetic properties. The principles of quantum mechanics have been successfully used to model the observed properties of the atom. Most of the atoms that make up the Earth and its inhabitants were present in their current form in the nebula that collapsed out of a molecular cloud to form the Solar System. The rest are the result of radioactive decay, and their relative proportion can be used to determine the age of the Earth through radiometric dating. Most of the helium in the crust of the Earth (about 99% of the helium from gas wells, as shown by its lower abundance of helium-3) is a product of alpha decay. There are a few trace atoms on Earth that were not present at the beginning (i.e., not "primordial"), nor are results of radioactive decay. Carbon-14 is continuously generated by cosmic rays in the atmosphere. Some atoms on Earth have been artificially generated either deliberately or as by-products of nuclear reactors or explosions. Of the transuranic elements—those with atomic numbers greater than 92—only plutonium and neptunium occur naturally on Earth.Transuranic elements have radioactive lifetimes shorter than the current age of the Earth and thus identifiable quantities of these elements have long since decayed, with the exception of traces of plutonium-244 possibly deposited by cosmic dust. Natural deposits of plutonium and neptunium are produced by neutron capture in uranium ore. The Earth contains approximately 1.33×1050 atoms. Although small numbers of independent atoms of noble gases exist, such as argon, neon, and helium, 99% of the atmosphere is bound in the form of molecules, including carbon dioxide and diatomic oxygen and nitrogen. At the surface of the Earth, an overwhelming majority of atoms combine to form various compounds, including water, salt, silicates and oxides. Atoms can also combine to create materials that do not consist of discrete molecules, including crystals and liquid or solid metals. This atomic matter forms networked arrangements that lack the particular type of small-scale interrupted order associated with molecular matter. 'In Comparison' It has been recorded. That once on the planet earth, another Atom like structure had been present quite similar to the one described up above. Known as Mandarins. A Mandarin looks exactly like an Atom. But it's litterally broken down into aspects that only apply to the'' living.'' These atom like structures were made out of Chi that are classifeid even today. Chi is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, chi ''can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. Such as the Mandarins. One with Dark Hadou, would be filled and with Dark Mandarins, and vise vera for Light Hadou. This falls into one's nature. These Mandarins were once all over the earth, but when the ones of old departed. The Mandarins slowly depleted over time. However, as long as there is life on earth. These Mandarins will still co-exist. Even if they are not as potent as they once were. So all in all, Atoms and Mandarins can easily be mistaken for one another. 'Life Energy/Chi System' A simple term for Mandarins has been made for many things. Such as Chi, Or Life Energy. When Mandarins appear to those with eyes that can see them. They are often seen in waves or threads. Chi Pathway System (経絡系, Keirakukei; Literally meaning "Meridian System") is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chi. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chi like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the tenketsu. Some can use these pathways in physical combat to kill opponents quickly.Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. " - Kin Tasanagi - Ark 18 'Related Pages''' The Abilites Page Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information Category:Chi Category:Hadou Master Category:Human Types